


Fridge Notes

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Bruce wants some peace and quiet, Damian is small ball of rage, Dick loves his cereal, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Jason is a Dork, Jason is a troll, Short & Sweet, Tim gives up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: It has come to my attention that a certain someone has been eating all the cereal in the house.I would like this to stop.- Bruce





	Fridge Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my to post box for some time. Tbf the only reason I wrote it was because my brother left a note on the fridge and like three of us replied and I was like I KNOW WHO ELSE WOULD DO THAT. 
> 
> Also, Jason is there because he'd use this chance to sneak up into the manor and I wanted the boys to do something vaguely domestic and fluffy together before I put them through hell in other fics. 
> 
> I think I have two other fics in my to post folder but others will be joining it soon. 
> 
> AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT START TO 2018!!

 

It has come to my attention that a  _ certain someone _ has been eating all the cereal in the house.

I would like this to stop. 

\- Bruce

* * *

**Oh, I can’t help but wonder who that is aimed at!**

**And it’s not like you can’t afford it, Bruce!**

~ **Guess who?**

* * *

Get the out of the Manor, Todd!

And Grayson stop eating all the cereal. 

There was nothing to eat this morning. 

\- Damian Wayne 

* * *

_There was food this morning you just refused to eat it, Damian. Bruce’s bacon wasn’t half bad actually._

_ But I do agree with the cereal thing Dick, it’s bad for you. _

\- _Tim_

* * *

**Didn’t Alfred come and make you your own breakfast banquet, brat?**  
  
~ **Anonymous**

* * *

Alfred is out of town at the moment he’s taking a holiday.

And why did you sound so surprised at my cooking skills, Tim?  
  
\- Bruce

* * *

**That explains a lot.**   
  
**And yet nothing at all!**   
  
**~ Captain fucking America**

* * *

_It’s you Bruce I didn’t even know you knew how to turn on the oven never mind cook!_   
  
_\- Tim_

* * *

_Firstly there is nothing wrong with me liking cereal!_   
  
_And secondly I don’t blame Tim for being wary, I’ve seen you mess up microwave soup, Bruce. Microwave soup!!_   
  
_~ *The world’s best brother*_

* * *

**And where the fuck have you been?**   
  
**~ The Phantom of the fridge!**

* * *

_I don’t actually live here if you remember…_   
  
_But I didn’t know that you cared, Jason! ^_^_   
  
_~ *The world’s best brother*_

* * *

  
Stop making those faces this instant Grayson!    
  
\- Damian Wayne

* * *

And even though you don’t “live” here you still somehow end up eating all the cereal.  
  
\- Bruce

* * *

_I’m not that bad, honestly, you are all overreacting._   
  
_~ *The world’s best brother*_

* * *

_There were ten boxes, Dick._   
  
_TEN!_   
  
_\- Tim_

* * *

  
**And he still keeps his figure, I’m jealous.**   
  
**~ This User Wants to kill the Joker**

* * *

_I’m just good like that._   
  
_~ *The world’s best brother*_

* * *

You’re always jealous of Grayson, Todd, just admit it.  
  
\- Damian Wayne

* * *

**NEVER!**   
  
**~ The world’s most unloved “brother”**

* * *

Pathetic.  
  
\- Damian Wayne

* * *

_How much room does this fridge even have?_   
  
_\- Tim_

* * *

_Its Bruce’s fridge… Of course, it’s going to be big!_   
  
_And Jay are you continuously breaking into the Manor just to write on the fridge?_   
  
_~ *The world’s best brother*_

* * *

**Maybe…**   
  
**~ Shoot now, think later.**

* * *

_Would you like some breakfast Little Wing?_   
  
_~ *The world’s best brother*_

* * *

**I WOULD BUT YOU’VE ALREADY ATE IT ALL**   
  
**~ Don’t call me Little Wing**

* * *

_Touché, Little Wing, touché._   
  
_~ *The world’s best brother*_

* * *

_Has anyone noticed that we’ve talked more on this fridge then in person?_   
  
_\- Tim_

* * *

_Shhh, Tim, you’ll disturb the peace._  
  
 _~ *The world’s best brother*_  & Damian Wayne

* * *

_Why was that signed by both you and Damian?_   
  
_\- Tim_

* * *

_Little D is too, well, little, to reach the spare spots at the top of the fridge._  
 _~ *The world’s best brother*_  & Damian Wayne

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.**   
  
**BEST. THING. EVER.**   
  
**~ Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?**

* * *

Shut up Todd or I will castrate you in your sleep!  
  
\- Damian Wayne (on the shoulders of _*The world’s best brother*_ ;D)

* * *

_Aw, this is the last space :’(_  
  
 _It was fun while it lasted guys._  
  
 _~ *The world’s best brother*_ (& Little D but he refusing to acknowledge this post-it note and is glaring at me)

* * *

Firstly, Master Damian do not threaten, plan or actually castrate  Master Jason.  
  
Secondly, you could have just taken the old ones of the fridge to make more room Master Dick.  
  
Thirdly, Master Dick, no more cereal.  
  
Also Master Jason can you at least stay for breakfast whenever you break in? I’m sure Master Bruce and your brothers would enjoy the company.  
  
And lastly no more fringe notes, I am not adding to my workload by removing neon colored squares from the fridge. Anyone caught breaking these rules will have to deal with consequences.  
  
\- Alfred.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go! XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
